One New Message
by torajack
Summary: Selection of messages between Zoe and Max while they're at work. Begins after the episode Zoe received the flowers
1. Chapter 1

**One New Message**

My first ZAX's ff, got lots of ideas in my head, thought I'd test the waters with this one

Selection of messages between Zoe and Max while they're at work.

Begins after the episode Zoe received the flowers

Zoe felt her phone buzz in her pocket

_"Morning you... X"_

She smiled knowing who it was from without seeing the name

**"Morning you... Thank you again for the flowers. How are you?"**

_"You're welcome, thanks for that amazing kiss! ;) I'm good thanks!"_

Zoe smiled again feeling herself blush as she replayed the events of last night in her head. Her phone buzzed again.

_"Any chance of a replay later?"_

**"Play your cards right and get back to work and you'll find out" **

Zoe put her phone in her pocket and headed towards resus. Acknowledging Max with a wink and smile as she did.

Max was taking the long route back to the ED having transferred a patient to the ward. His mind wasn't at work today. He couldn't believe what had happened last night. Something that he could only dream about actually happened... And he couldn't stop smiling.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and his smile increased when he saw it was from Zoe.

**"Hey, how's your day? Still thinking about that replay later? :)"**

Wow, he thought, is this actually happening!

_"Hey babe, my day's much better having heard from you. I haven't stopped _

_thinking about a replay!"_

...

**"Babe?! :) not so sure on that!"**

Max smirked, as he had pressed send he wasn't sure about calling Zoe, technically his boss, Babe.

_"How about Beautiful instead?" _

Before Zoe could reply Max sent another txt.

_"So for that replay... Robyn and Lofty are on nights tonight so fancy coming to mine? I can cook... And I have wine!"_

**"Beautiful is much better... You're on. Come by my office at the end of your shift. See you later Xx" **

He grinned at the thought of Zoe being in his house... With any luck in his bed!

Thanks for reading, not sure whether to keep this as a one-shot or carry on. Let me know what you think! x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Morning After the Night Before

* * *

Zoe finished doing her make-up and gave a false smile to Connie as she flew in and out of their office. Zoe got up, grabbing her phone, iPad and pager before heading out the door, bumping straight into Max. He walked past with a coy smile as Zoe's phone vibrated in her hand. She blushed as she read the message.

_"Morning beautiful, last night... Wow, this morning... Even more wow! :) How am I going to be able to look at you at work now I can close my eyes and see you very much naked? :D xx"_

As Zoe contemplated her reply she walked back to the office to change out of her identifiable shoes. She could already hear Robyn gossiping about them and didn't need to fuel the rumours. She changed into her trainers and thought about how she could make Max blush even more.

**"Last night was great, how about I make you a deal, you keep closing your eyes and when you need a reminder you let me know...?"**

She'd barely pressed send before the reply came.

_"I need a reminder, like right now! ;)" _

Zoe smiled and heading back out of the office to start her day.

* * *

Zoe reluctantly handed the patient with the atrial fibrillation to Connie so she could focus on Clinical Lead tasks. Connie couldn't help but make a comment on Zoe's trainers. Zoe rolled her eyes as Connie walked away and picked her phone, noticing a voicemail notification on the screen.

"_Hey… its urm Me, thought I'd say hi, this is weird, leaving a message but anyway, hey… hope your day is going okay, thinking about you loads and can't wait to see you later, if that's okay, I'm starting to lose my memory of how you looked last night (and this morning) and need a refresher. Better go, Bye" _

Zoe couldn't help but smile as how anxious Max was leaving her a voicemail, all his talk when they're together and through txts but yet a phone call seems to stump him. She pressed the call button for the lift and txted a reply whilst waiting for it.

"**Got your message, I've got a meeting now but I'll be in our spot in about an hour, xx"**

* * *

Zoe was fuming, Dixie and Lofty had gone AWOL and Max had helped them, she'd made her disappointment known in front of Tess and Charlie but she needed to speak to Max in private too.

"**Meet me outside in 15 minutes!"**

"_Okay beautiful, anything for you. X" _

Zoe sighed she knew Max knew she was pissed off with him and was trying to allure his was back into her good books. She wasn't going to be won over with his charm, as difficult as it would be, she had to be professional.

* * *

They'd argued outside almost 2 hours ago and Zoe hadn't seen Max since, she was cross with him but at the same time wanted to make sure he know why she was like this. She was caught up in her thoughts when her phone vibrated.

"_I'm sorry I went behind your back, of course I know how important your job is and I'd never do anything to purposely jeopardise that. Meet me by the pub after your shift? Mxxx"_

Zoe took a deep breath as she contemplated what she was doing with Max, it was completely unprofessional, completely inappropriate but she was falling… hard.

"**See you later xxx"**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe stirred at the sound of her front slamming shut; she stretched a hand out behind her hoping that she was imagining that Max had left her bed already. Rustling paper confirmed her fear and she rolled over to read the note he had left for her.

"_Morning beautiful, you looked so peaceful didn't want to wake you, enjoy your day off; sorry I can't be off too, see you later. I Love you Mxxx"_

Zoe smiled, Max had said 'I love you' to her for the first time the night before, immediately stumbling, trying to back track, worrying that it was too soon. Zoe had assured him she felt the same and while they both agreed they wanted to keep their relationship a secret it was most defiantly a serious relationship and they were exclusive.

Zoe got up and dressed and contemplated what to do with her day off whilst sipping her coffee. Max was working a long day therefore wouldn't be back until 8pm, she reached across the table for her phone and being to type.

"**Morning yummy, sorry I missed you this morning, can't think why I was so tired this morning! :) You fancy dinner at mine this evening after work? I'm gonna go shopping later!"**

"_Hey you, I'm sure I'm not to blame for you being tired, you did all the work! :) Dinner sounds great, will you be shopping for anything else while you're out :P"_

Zoe knew exactly what Max was implying, she had mentioned a couple of nights ago about needing to shop for new underwear and Max's interest had peaked.

"**I might do some shopping for myself (and maybe for you) you'll have to wait and see when you get here" **

Zoe smiled knowing how Max would be feeling, frustrated and stuck at work all day, she jumped off the breakfast bar stool and headed for the door, formulating a plan that she knew would drive Max wild.

* * *

Zoe walked along the high street glancing at shop windows looking for inspiration for both dinner and her plan to get Max worked up at work! She stopped outside John Lewis and bit her lip; she'd never done anything like this before, not even with Nick. Max seemed to bring out the cheeky side of her. She stepped through the automatic doors and headed for the escalator towards the lingerie section.

She flicked along the rail waiting for the exact item to show itself. She stopped and pulled out a deep purple bra and shorts set. She took out her phone and slyly took a photo of the set on the hanger.

**"Dinner thoughts?" **

She sent the photo to Max and waiting for his response which she knew wouldn't be long. As expected the reply came almost instantly.

_"Holy, oh my god, WOW! Can I come home now!xxx"_

Zoe grinned, exactly the response she was going for. She took the hanger to the changing room for the next part of the plan.

Taking an underwear selfie she sent the next photo to Max with no caption just:

**':) xx'**

"_That's it I'm coming home sick right now, so I can have that for dinner every night!"_

Zoe grinned, becoming slightly self-conscious that she was still in her underwear in the changing room. She got changed and headed to the till, txting Max as she walked.

"**Stay at work you, I may not be the boss anymore but I can still get you in trouble! xx"**

"_Okay, I'll stay but you'd better be wearing that bra when I get home! Love you xx"_

"**I promise, see you later, I love you too xxx"**

Zoe paid for the items and made her way back home, excited more than ever for 8pm to arrive so she could see Max.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments, I'm struggling to think of other situations and conversations that they can have over messages, any ideas would be welcomed otherwise this could be the last chapter. Enjoy! Vicki x**

* * *

Zoe stormed into the staff room and headed straight for the fridge.

"What a morning, I am so hungry; thank God it's finally lunch time!" she sighed as she flopped onto once of the sofa next to Rita, she glanced around the room and noticed Max and Cal were also on their lunch. She smiled softly to Max and began to eat her lunch. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She rolled her eyes as she retrieved it, prayer that it wasn't work related.

"_Hey Beautiful xxx" _

She looked up and shot a sly smile and a wink to Max, hoping the others wouldn't have noticed.

"**Hi, amazing man, how's your day going? Xx" **

She put her phone down beside her, on the opposite side to Rita so she could look at the screen without Rita seeing.

"_I'm all the better for seeing you, particularly in that perfectly tight dress!"_

Zoe smiled and knew immediately how she could make Max squirm

"**Well, maybe I should tell you that it's so tight that I've been unable to wear underwear today! xx"**

Max coughed and spluttered on the mouthful he had as he read Zoe's reply and she knew what she had done, and she was so pleased!

"Max, you okay mate?" Cal asked as he patted Max's back.

"Yea, thanks mate, just… went down the wrong hole… I guess" Max gasped as he threw a look to Zoe indicating that it was on!

Max stood up and headed to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"_Oh dear, Dr Hanna, you certainly are in big trouble now!" _

He turned around to see Zoe's response and grinned as she looked up at him with a wink.

"**Bring it on Mr Walker, try your worst, I'll have you know I have an amazing poker face, it will take an awful lot to faze me xx"**

Max looked towards Zoe again and took a seat at the table, away from the others to construct his reply. Zoe continued to read her magazine waiting to see what Max would come up with. Several minutes later her phone vibrated.

_"Well Dr Hanna I hope you realise how irresponsible it is now wearing underwear to work. You don't know what could happen to you. X"_

Another message quickly followed

_"Now all I can think about is running my hand up your leg, across you thigh and under the hem of that dress. X" _

Zoe's breath hitched as she read.

_"I want to push my hands up and grab hold of that amazing bottom you own and squeeze it hard! X"_

Max look towards Zoe and noticed her breathing was starting to quicken.

_"Then I'd run a trail of kisses along your legs under your dress and ... X"_

Zoe let out a sigh as she waiting for Max to continue. She looked up at him to find him grinning at her.

**"Don't stop. X"**

_"Sorry lunch is over... See you later" _

Max stood up threw a wink at Zoe and headed back into the department.

Zoe let out a groan which didn't go unnoticed by Rita and Cal. She looked back at them and stood up.

"Can't believe lunch is over already!" She attempted to cover her protest at Max's teasing. As she walked out of the staff room her phone buzzed again.

_"On call room, 2nd floor, now... I want to carry on what you've started! Xxx"_

Zoe grinned and practically ran up to the 2nd floor.


End file.
